Mischief & Lies
by Letliveagain
Summary: Agent Iris is sent to Asgard on Fury's orders to obtain more knowledge on Loki's kind just after his attack, reluctantly she agree's. She never expected to be in a cell right in front of the God of Mischief, how will Loki take to a human meters away? Why does she end up trying to help his corrupted mind? What will he do when he finds out shes been lying to him? LokixOC.
1. Chapter 1

''Wait, Fury, you want me to do what?'' Iris asks, walking along with him on a platform, keeping her hands behind her back respectfully. Fury was her superhero but right now he wasn't making much sense at all, ever since that whole incident with the Avengers he must have lost part of his mind. She couldn't blame him, being stuck with Stark all that time.

''You heard me, Agent, I'm sending you to Asgard. We need to learn more about their kind and others alike. Are you going to disobey my direct order?'' Fury questioned stopping and focusing his eye on the young agent, she was one of the best and a top secret of S.H.I.E.L.D's infact half the Agent's didn't even know she existed. She was used to his scrutiny now and she wasn't afraid of him, Fury had a soft spot whether he liked to admit it or not. Iris stared up at him for a moment before sighing and giving in.

''Fine. If Loki kills me it's on you Fury. Don't you think they'll be a little less welcoming considering everything that went wrong?'' She questioned, she had read up about Loki's case as soon as it happens. Apparently it was too dangerous for her to be there, but she didn't see how sending her to his planet would help with keeping her out of danger. She wished Fury would send the Black Widow, she was probably more equipped to dealing with missions like this.

''You are to act like you have no clue how you got there. You don't know who S.H.I.E.L.D is or who I am, you know about Loki but if you see him don't say too much information. You won't bring any weapons. As soon as they find you they'll likely bring you in for questioning just like we would. They'll know you're human. Doctor Solveig and other scientists have got just enough ''magic'' to teleport you there. Good luck, your mission begins in the morning.'' Fury said quickly before walking off humming.

* * *

Admittedly she'd barely slept that night, just thinking of being sent to Asgard made her wary. She had no clue what to wear there, obviously not her S.H.I.E.L.D uniform but she felt strange without it. She picked out a floral dress she hardly ever wore and boots, that would do. She didn't need to impress the other race. She left her long curly blonde hair out for once instead of it being in a bun and it now grew to her backside, Iris had one blue and one green eye and she had never liked them, she had insisted on wearing contacts as she knew the Asgardians would comment about it but Fury wouldn't listen.

Iris felt out of place as she stepped out where the scientists and Fury were waiting though they barely stole her a glance. Iris would be lying if she said her heart wasn't pounding into her chest at this point, her last mission had cost her partner's life and she really didn't feel comfortable going on such an important mission like this. Iris had a few translucent scars on her arms and neck from that mission, she'd tried so desperately hard to save his life but she couldn't. It'd been years infact since she'd gone on one but she'd never stopped training. Closing her eyes she tried to block out the flashback that was bound to come like it always did when she thought of it, but trying didn't help at all.

_Trent lay next to her, they were out on a mission where suspected enemies were in a remote place in Vietnam who threatened S.H.I.E.L.D, they were situated out in the middle of no-where, luckily the still had a car to take to the borders and they'd lay on top of it. Luckily it was only a one-week mission and they'd be back in America soon enough. It was one of those nights when it wasn't raining or anything and they lay ontop of the silver car, looking at the stars and the forest in front of them. They were only there to spy really so that they'd know exactly where the enemies were and report back to S.H.I.E.L.D and what they were doing._

_''The stars are so beautiful out here.'' Iris said smiling as she rested her head on the car. She glanced at Trent who was grinning from ear to ear, he had been so handsome with brown tousled hair and green eyes._

_''Too bad we aren't here on vacation.'' He replied chuckling and staring up at the sky the same way Iris was. They'd done missions like this thousands of times and they'd never went wrong, so they were as relaxed as S.H.I.E.L.D agents could be. The sound of his laughter had caused butterflies in Iris's stomach._

_''...You know when we get back, we have the freaking lie detector tests. I'm gonna' fail the 'any romance in work' one.'' Trent said light-heartedly, Iris had barely had enough time to recover from what he said and she felt her cheeks flush._

_''You got something going on with Agent Taylor I should know about?'' Iris joked laughing loudly. -_

''Iris?'' Fury's voice took her from the flashback and she straightened up trying to not let her eyes betray her.

''Yes, sir?'' She was well aware of the looks she was getting but chose to ignore it, after all it really wasn't their business anyway.

''We are ready to let you go. You got this?'' Fury asked giving her a wary one-eyed look. She nodded clenching her teeth. Fury had no idea of her flashbacks but mental health checkups were coming up for all Agents and if she failed it she'd have to wait till the next year to be a candidate for any mission at all. She couldn't mess this one up.

''Just step in here, Iris and you'll be on your way.'' Doctor Solveig said with a friendly smile, she returned it stepping into the small circle with a nod. Solveig was kind if a little crazy.

She watched with a jolt as things started to blur around her moving this way and that, Fury's grave expressionless face became muddled and mixed up and she felt her mind spin as did everything else. A strange buzzing sound around her was driving her insane. It suddenly stopped, the cold wind that seemed to wrap around her stopped as well and it was suddenly warm and sunny. Opening her eyes she gaped.

She was in Asgard.

It was hard to describe, beautiful didn't even cut it. She stood on what seemed to be the edge of it, a strange ocean surrounded it. All of the buildings were built to there prime, even the air felt cleaner and fresh. She could see the golden tall palace over the other buildings and it sparkled in the lovely sunlight, she couldn't help but imagine the look on Trent's face if he were there. He would've said that he must have taken some _strange_ drugs.

Hearing the sound of footsteps and clashing she straightened up but then remembered how she was to act, which wasn't that hard, the part that was hard was to forget all her years of training. How was she supposed to be delicate and fragile?

''You, there!'' A deep male voice shouted, looking up she saw that it was what appeared to be a guard, clad in armor and a sword in hand. Another came to join.

''Don't hurt me! Please... I-'' Iris said looking at them and she didn't even have to act afraid. She was afraid. They were so much taller and bigger than her she would have rather throw herself off Asgard into the ocean below than face them, if she had to fight she knew who would win.

''She's a human. Take her to the prison.'' The first one said looking as if he was finding it hard not to laugh. She hated the way he said human, like she was some sort of weakling. The other gave the first one a sharp look.

''There's only one vacancy and it's right opposite _him_.'' He said, seeming to shudder at who he was referring to. He was speaking about Loki she realized, of course Asgardians wouldn't take kindly to deceitful princes either.

''Still. Just put her in it. See what she does when she's locked up with the monster.'' The first one said and she really disliked him.

Something told her that he wasn't supposed to act that way as one of the guards. Before she knew it the second one was tugging her arm along right to a strange dome shaped place which would be the prison, tougher looking guards stood much like Agent's of S..H.I.E.L.D did. He took her down 3 sleek looking steps and to the right, getting a guard to unlock the big iron-looking door with a golden key and then bringing her inside.

Straight in front of her in a cell was the God of Mischief sitting facing away from them, who had killed hundreds of her kind and had come to rule Earth itself. He turned around his dark hair to the his shoulders now, his green eyes piercing her own a horrible smirk fit his face evilly.

''My, my, what_ have_ you brought for me?"

* * *

_**Please review/follow if you'd like me to continue :). It's set just after The Avengers when Thor brings Loki back.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Iris stared at him. The air in the room was so tense. She tried to seem like any other human would in her situation but she couldn't, not when she was only fascinated by him not afraid. She knew what he'd done was out of anger and a controlling force. The guard ignored Loki's comment as he opened her cell up which was exactly in front the God, pushing her in harshly causing her to fall the ground. It took all in her being not to retaliate or start throwing punches, standing up she frowned. The ground was a strange marble and the room wasn't all that bad compared to the prisons she'd seen. The guard left without a word and soon the silence began. She evaluated how she would do this.

She was well aware of Loki's eyes tracing her every move but she wasn't fazed. There were no windows, no sharp objects, no chairs to break easily, there was just nothing to use. Apparently the Asgardian's were smarter than she assumed. Her heart thudded against her chest, surely Fury would come get her if she was left in here to rot? Earth seemed so far away...

''Enlighten me. How did you get here?'' Loki's voice spoke up. She'd never heard his voice before, really. She'd watched the videos but the sound pretty much muffled his voice, it was chilling yet exciting and quiet at the same time. Iris was disgusted with herself by even thinking of it, but it was rather soothing.

''It's a secret.'' Iris said sarcastically, sitting on the bed she was about to pull her legs up into a comfortable position until she remembered what she was wearing. Screw dresses.

''So is Asgard to humans, that didn't seem to be a problem for you. What's your name, mortal?'' Loki's eyes twinkled as he looked at her, he looked paler than he did in the descriptions and videos of him and dark circles enveloped his eyes. She caught glimpses of his arms and legs and flinched, they'd beaten him extensively. Bruises and scrapes along his arms and knee's suggested it, some were still fresh and dried blood was frozen running down his leg. She brought her arms closer to her as she looked over him. This...was dangerous.

''Iris. I already know yours. Why did they do that to you?'' She questioned, at least she could learn about their forms of torture and punishment and Loki was a one-way ticket into learning about Asgard and Asgardians, but a part of her felt bad for him, deep, deep down. Her feelings were another sign that her mental health was playing up since S.H.I.E.L.D practically drilled into you to not have emotion. She remembered when she was younger she was trained to not feel sorry for someone when they beat up and killed enemies in front of her everyday and that was just the start of it all.

Loki sat back onto the wall leaning against it as his long legs lay infront of him comfortably, though he looked anything but comfortable.

''Ah, so you know of me. My trial hasn't been set yet, those 'Guards' are never hesitant to torture me for information for Odin's knowledge.'' Loki explained grinning strangely. He really was crazy. As Iris looked at him she could see way back in his eyes there was hurt there but he chose not to let it show too much, instead a haze of madness captured his green eyes. She felt annoyed as his eyes widened just a little, he suddenly stood up and flung himself to the cell's bars, gripping them as he stared at her his knuckles going white as he held onto them. His eyes were _almost_ scary.

''You have different colored eyes.'' He murmured very quietly, she gulped slightly, not used to this much scrutiny especially since she hadn't been on a mission in years and she was sure as hell the other people hadn't been this strange. Iris raked a hand through her long locks and nodded pursing her lips. ''and you have scars...''

Iris's head snapped up at that, people didn't usually _point_ them out, they usually just stared. For once the pictures and flashbacks of Trent didn't come back and she nodded feebly, still amazed that she wasn't picturing what had happened. Maybe Loki's craziness was effecting her.

''So do you.'' She muttered back staring at him. She felt unfamiliar feelings rise within her and she forced them back into her stomach. This was not the time to have emotions. Fury was wrong, she couldn't handle this.

''It's a shame mine aren't deep enough to kill me.'' He said looking to the ground for a brief moment and in that exact moment Iris knew where he was, he was somewhere else far far away from this prison, remembering something that had happened for it always happened to her. It was like the you that lived now didn't exist and sometimes it was almost peaceful, until you come back to reality.

''Your precious Earth is corrupt with you stupid humans.'' Loki suddenly snapped looking back at her, the madness was back again as well as anger. And the rage seemed to be building inside of him. He needed help.

''And your precious Asgard is corrupt with...horrible Guards.'' Iris said with a quick wink as the door opened revealing the same Guard that had ordered her to be taken to the prison. Loki had a deceiving grin on his face which was at her comment as he expected the Guards to come and beat him again for more of Odin's questioning, not that Odin knew what was happening in half the city walls.

To his surprise they opened the human girl's cell up.

Iris stared as the Guard looked at her blankly. A strange moment passed and she stood up frowning. Usually they would speak. Suddenly the Guards hand snaked out to her own arm and she jolted back in surprise just barely remembering she had to act normal, like any girl would in that situiation. She would very much like to kick him where it hurt but he gave her a look and shook his head.

''King Odin will see you now.'' The Guard said emotionless unlike he had before. When King Daddy orders something he isn't fooling around. She nodded letting him lead the way, she briefly passed right by Loki's cage and he gave her a sneer in return. She turned her head before she walked out the door to look at Loki for one moment, broken and bruised.

''I wouldn't upset him right now, if I were you.'' Loki said then turned back to the bed sitting down. That was all she saw as she was led out of the prison.

Suddenly felt like she really was in heaven. There were strange looking birds flying around and different looking moving plants lay in the ground. It all seemed so strange, small children ran down the hill the Guard was leading her up with smiles and giggles. With her heart thudding she realized she was heading to the huge golden palace.

It was unimaginably tall and the gold glinted in the sunlight. Once they were there they walked up emerald looking steps to the palace huge white and gold double doors and stepped in as they opened. She could suddenly see why Loki might be so depressed. Inside it looked like a fairy tale the floor was white marble and the walls were flawless, there were flights of stairs everywhere and archway's that led to this way and that. She never wanted to go back to that prison. Iris was led by the guard to a place that was guarded by at least seven Guards who all looked straight ahead without any indication they registered they were there. The Guard led her into the archway and opened up the doors to reveal a breathtaking room which had a throne at the back of it and outlooked Asgard. In the throne, was King Odin himself.

The Guard beside her bowed lowly and she curtsied almost out of instinct. He lived up to his word. He seemed like a scarier fury, he himself wore an eyepatch and his hair was white/grey, blue eyes stared at her as he stood nodding the Guard away as he closed the door behind himself. Iris was too scared to make a sound or even breathe, it was so silent in the room the smallest mouse would sound like an elephant walking.

''The Guard tells me he found you alone on the outskirts of Asgard. Normally, you would be convicted of a crime but you hold no threat to us and have not harmed anyone. A human here is dangerous but I cannot send you home until the matters with my son are dealt with, do you understand?'' His gentle yet authorative voice said echoing in the room, it took all her resistance not to say 'yes sir' back.

''Yes, your Highness...if you don't mind me asking is that Loki you are speaking about?" Iris asked hesitantly, she had know idea what had come over her, but it was too late now for it had peaked the King's interest. She wished she had kept her mouth shut.

''Yes. I'm sure you're well aware of the trouble he has caused on your planet. Why do you ask, girl?'' Odin questioned looking intently at the small human. Someone questioning him about Loki was a rarity.

''Because...I think I want to help him...''

* * *

_**Thanks for follows/faves please review ^_^**_


End file.
